League of legends champion Vi
Lol champion vi Offical lore belongs to riot games. To Vi, every problem is just another brick wall to punch through with her gigantic hextech gauntlets. Though she grew up on the wrong side of the law, Vi now uses her criminal know-how to serve Piltover's police force. Vi's brash attitude, abrasive humor, and blatant refusal to follow orders can often infuriate her by-the-books partner, Caitlyn. But even the sheriff of Piltover cannot deny that Vi is an invaluable asset in the fight against crime. As a child growing up in the lawless outskirts of Piltover, Vi learned to rob and cheat to get by. Stealing and stripping hextech hardware gave her the skills of a master mechanic, while life on the streets taught her self-reliance. When she was six, a ragtag group of criminals took a shine to the young delinquent and brought her into their fold. By the time Vi was eleven, she had become a seasoned accomplice, and she relished the thrill of every heist. Vi's attitude changed when a raid on a mining facility went bad. She was forced to decide between fleeing with her crew and trying to save the innocent mine workers from a collapsed tunnel. Vi chose to play the hero. While searching for a way to free the mine workers from the rubble, she discovered a damaged robotic mining rig. Improvising, she wrenched off its huge fists and modified them into makeshift hextech gauntlets. Fitting the heavy weapons to her tiny hands, the young girl flexed her arm and threw a powered punch at the rubble. The force of the blow blasted away the rock. With the workers free to escape, Vi fled the scene. After that job gone wrong, Vi severed her connection to the crew. She returned to a life of solitary crime, but stole only from other criminals. As the years went by, Vi modified and improved her hextech fists, allowing her to bust up heists and snatch loot with ease. Eventually, word of her notoriety reached Caitlyn, the famed Sheriff of Piltover. Rather than seek Vi's arrest, Caitlyn offered the criminal a way to pay her debt to society: work for the law in Piltover. Vi laughed. To her, a job that let her beat up crooks without forcing her to run from the cops sounded perfect. She immediately accepted. Caitlyn now struggles to keep Vi in line, and Vi treats Caitlyn's orders as mere suggestions, but when they work together, they are feared by all lawbreakers in Piltover. Personality in moba universe Mrweare121 cannon The way Vi is potrayed in my cannon of moba universe is that of a some what strict law inforcer who some times goes to far resulting in death or badly injuring the criminals she is against.Those who work with her specifically those younger then her will look for guidence from her do to her vast experance.Vi will follow what she belives to be right if her surperiors tell her to carry out a assigment that she sees as wrong she will disobey.Vi will step into harms way if she needs to in order to protect those close to here which are aoten fighting along side her.As a person Vi is a very trustworthy to the point she is unlikely to betray any one unless she has a very good reason but will try her best to avoid doing so. Relationships Mrweare121 cannon All characters over time develop at least some sort of relationship with those around them varying from close friendships to hated rivalries. Relationships are key to a plot of a story often shaping how the readers connects with those specific characters. Caitlyn The relationship between caitlyn and vi in moba universe goes against part of there lore in which they don't always see eye to eye.This is not the case in moba universe they are as close as sisters often helping each other in times of need.The only reason they would ever fight each other is if some one was manipulating them or if it was just a friendly duel. For the most part they are always seen with each other making their friendship very strong. Greg The relationship between Greg and Vi in moba universe was very interseting to create do to Greg not actually existing in the League of Legends lore.Vi offten forgets just how young Greg is offten putting him down after making very small mistakes.Despite this they are actually close comrads helping one another during times of need.A interesting fact about their relationship is it was originally planed that they would be enimes ingaging in multiple battles however that was scraped in order to make Greg a good hearted character. Category:Champions